Guilty Gear: The American Revolution!
by mille feuille marzipan
Summary: History may seem boring to most students. So with persuasion from the authoress, the Guilty Gear cast decides to liven things up a bit!


**Genre: Video Games**

**Category: Guilty Gear**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it. Belongs to Daisuke Ishiwatari & Sammy**

**Summary: History may seem boring to most students. So with persuasion from the authoress, the Guilty Gear cast decides to liven things up a bit!**

* * *

**ACT ONE: TENSIONS IN BOSTON**

_**Many Bostonians saw the presence of British troops as a threat by the British government against its critics in Massachusetts. Both sides detested each other, and name calling, arguments, and fights between Bostonians and British soldiers were common. **_

Baiken, Anji, Chipp, Axl, Venom and Bridget were standing center stage with a nice 'town square' backdrop behind them. The first three were American civilians while the last three are of the British side.

"One-eyed, one-armed freak!" Axl said to Baiken

"At least my IQ's high than yours, you conceited idiot." She spat back

"Go get a life, sissy, fan-wielding ditz." Bridget called Anji

"You should be talking, crossdresser!" he said

"Stop being in denial; you're freaking American, and there's not a drop of Japanese blood in you, you ninja wanna-be." Venom stated to Chipp

"At least I'm not gay for a dead guy, you pool-obsessed-master-killing homo!" the ninja retorted

"I did **not** kill your stupid master; that was Volf or whatever his name was!"

"LIAR!"

An argument broke out between the six and it took them all they had not to strangle the ones from the opposite side.

_**The tension finally exploded on March 5, 1770 with the killings of five civilians—African American sailor Crispus Attucks, sailor James Caldwell, Irish immigrant Patrick Carr, ropemaker Samuel Gray, and apprentice Samuel Maverick—in what was known as the Boston Massacre. **_

"Hey…hey you!" Johnny walked drunkly towards Axl, who had a rifle mounted at his side. The blonde pirate can fake being drunk pretty well… Axl raised an eyebrow questioningly as he approached.

"Y'know, your girlfriend must've been real stupid or real blind if she wanted to go out with you."

Axl was extremely offended and slapped Johnny across the face. Johnny was lucky that the other blonde didn't use the gun barrel. Johnny staggered back, holding his cheek and shouting profanities out in the air. Soon, nearly half of the Guilty Gear cast, save for a select number, started to gather from different sides of the stage.

Chipp and Faust got out a few Styrofoam balls and started throwing them at Axl (none too lightly, mind you).

"Ow! Bloody hell, that HURT!"

The albino and the doctor started to laugh and throw more. Anji, Zappa and A.B.A eagerly joined in.

Soon, Testament, Slayer, Bridget, Venom and Raymond came to aid Axl from the assault of foam products. The "soldiers" stared nervously at the mob as they started to grow even angrier and more hostile. Suddenly, the soldiers fired into the crowd. May and Jam screamed their annoying little shrieks as Potemkin, Robo-Ky, Kliff, Johnny, and Zato dramatically fell to the ground, dead.

"Zato-sama!" Venom cried out. Slayer elbowed him in the ribs

"It's just a play; he's not really dead!" the nightwalker hissed quietly at him. He then thought, Well, technically he is, but…Oh, whatever; I don't have time to think it out!

_**After the Tea Act was put into effect, a group of colonists—disguised as Indians—crept onto three tea-filled ships on the night of December 16. They dumped 90, 000 pounds of tea into Boston Harbor as retaliation to the Tea Act. This event was known as the Boston Tea Party.**_

"Eat this, Parliament! TEIYAH!" Sol spin-kicked a pile of cardboard boxes over the edge of the "ship." Ky sweatdropped and knocked down two boxes. The Japanese trio stepped back and charged at full speed, tackling three tall stacks of boxes into the "harbor."

"Tea is for sissies, you freaking Brits!" Chipp exclaimed. The albino turned to see Ky glaring at him. Sol snickered as he held back the French officer from strangling the poor ninja. Faust made an Indian war cry before taking his giant scalpel out from hammer-space. Everyone on board ducked for cover as the bag-wearing doctor started to use his weapon to make all remaining boxes topple over the edge.

"Geez, man, watch it!"

_**As punishment for the Boston Tea Party, in 1774 Parliament passed the Intolerable Acts. Some colonists wrote pamphlets, editorials and plays to criticize the British government's actions. **_

"Aw, c'mon, more laws!?" Sol exclaimed, "This is bull!"

"You're telling me, man." Chipp agreed, "Those Brits must be insane to pull that off."

Anji was writing the conversation down.

"It's like we're in some correctional facility…" Baiken muttered

"Okay, so what do you suggest we do about it?" Johnny asked

"Well………"

* * *

**INTERMISSION**

"Why are we pausing?" Zappa asked

"The authoress is looking for her worksheets." A.B.A answered, "She took Ky so he can help."

"So, uh, what do we do in the meantime?" Zappa questioned, "I mean, it's just you, me and Dr. Faust."

"Hm…I guess we can use this time to present a word from our sponsors!" the bag-wearing doctor suggested

"…We have sponsors?"

"He just wants to use this time to promote the game series." Zappa told her

"Oh…"

"Hey, guys! We're back!" the authoress called before Faust could roll the promotion video. She was carrying five packets of worksheets, "Boy, these things were hard to find."

"Because you put many of your other worksheets, tests, quizzes and notices in the front." The blonde told her

"In either case, intermission's done! Let's continue!"

* * *

**ACT TWO: THE REVOLUTION BEGINS!**

_**April 1775—British troops fire on militia men in Lexington, killing 8 men. The British also fought with colonials at Concord and are turned back to retreat to Boston. The first battles have taken place, and the Revolution has officially begun…**_

-LEXINGTON-

"Alright, guys, don't fire 'til you see the whites of their eyes." Sol instructed them

"Is that quote even from this battle?" Baiken asked

"Well, maybe I would know if someone has typed this **before** they got their textbook collected." The brunette said, turning to glare at the sky. The clouds started to shift, and soon, a sentence was formed,

Not my fault! Just got the idea for this shortly before textbooks were collected!

Needless to say, Sol didn't buy the authoress's excuse. But he decided to leave that matter for another time.

"Yo! I see them!" Chipp exclaimed. Everyone loaded their toy rifles as the front line kneeled down in position. From afar, they could hear the drums of the enemy.

"Wait for it…" the fire-wielding fighter said, "Wait for it…"

As soon as he saw eye contact from one soldier, which happened to be none other than Bridget, he yelled out the command.

"FIRE!"

Both sides soon exchanged gunfire.

"Hey! Isn't this historically inaccurate!?" Anji asked, "Isn't it unknown as to which side fired the first shot!?"

"Well we don't have time to care right now!"

Through the shower of aluminum foil bullets, the bodies of Johnny, Zappa, Faust, A.B.A, Anji, Robo-Ky, Zato and Testament collapsed to the ground.

"Hey, this is the second time those three 'died' in this thing. Does the authoress hate them or something?" Chipp asked Baiken, motioning to Robo-Ky, Zato and Johnny. The Japanese woman shrugged and reloaded her gun. With the loss of eight people, Sol shouted,

"Fall back! Chipp, get your troops to Concord to remove the artillery!"

"I have troops?" The albino questioned. The redhead samurai slapped her forehead and took over command, "Alright, maggots, to Concord!"

-CONCORD-

Slayer paused his troops upon entering the town. Something was amiss… Still, he moved forward with his troops of Axl, Venom, Bridget, Raymond and, surprisingly, Justice. The blonde sickle-wielding man leaned over to the younger blonde bounty hunter and asked, "How is she alive and why is she here again?"

Bridget just shrugged, "Better not to ask."

As soon as they reached the storage buildings, Slayer cursed under his breath. The artillery was gone.

"What happened?" Axl asked

"What do you think? The rebels beat us here and have removed the weapons from their original storage!" Slayer yelled

"We could still catch them." Raymond stated, "Let's take the North Bridge. They're probably heading for the next town over to hide the weapons."

So the six of them ran to the North Bridge, where they slowed their pace. Venom looked around; he had a bad feeling about this place. Meanwhile, hidden by shrubbery, the rebels quietly loaded their guns. Sol gave them hand signals to get ready. When the time was right, he thrust his hand forward for the attack. Everyone came out from beneath the bushes and started to fire.

"OH SNICKER-DOODLES!" Axl exclaimed. Raymond and Venom gave him the 'wtf?' look.

A few minutes later, Venom fell. Slayer huffed and shouted the retreat. The British then started to run away. Sol and Chipp whooped and hi-five'd each other at the victory.

"Alright, guys, keep up your guards! The real game has just begun!"

_**May 1775—the Americans captured Fort Ticonderoga. Lead by Ethan Allen and Benedict Arnold, they quickly took over the fort and secured a large amount of British weapons, including cannons. **_

"Nice job, Johnny." Sol complimented

"Thanks."

"Man, Sol, look at all these weapons!" Chipp exclaimed

"Such fine, fine artillery…" Kliff mused to himself

"Guys! I found cannons!" Jam said, excitedly. Sol walked over to where she was and whistled, impressed.

"Hey, Baiken, you know how to use cannons, right?" he asked, turning to her. She nodded, "Good, you're in charge of these things."

_**George Washington was soon named Commander-In-Chief of the Continental Army due to his experiences in the French and Indian War that same month. **_

"Sol's in charge!" everyone besides him said

"What!? Why me!?"

"Well, you _did_ fight in the Holy War." Testament stated

"And you were pretty much leading us to begin with anyway." Baiken told him, "And don't say you didn't; refer to the Lexington & Concord scene."

"…"

_**June 1775—Continental troops surrounded Bunker & Breed's Hill. When the British awoke, the hills were surrounded. The result of the battle was a British victory. However, it boosted the morale of Continental soldiers, proving that they can withstand a frontal assault from the "World's Greatest Army."**_

Two tents were placed atop one abnormally large lump of dirt that was the hill. There was another equally large lump to serve as another hill. From inside one of them, Bridget was covering his head with the pillow, trying to drown out the sound of Axl's snoring. He was on the verge of strangling the man and/or slapping him in the face.

Meanwhile, the rebels were quietly sneaking up around the lump of dirt. Once they were all in position, they sat patiently, their weapons at their sides.

A few minutes later, the British soldiers started to wake. Sol mentally snickered as Axl got out of his tent and promptly tripped, falling flat on his face. One by one, the Brits came out and soon realized that they were surrounded.

"Oh…crap…"

"FIRE!!!"

Raymond dashed back into his tent to gather their new secret weapon. As he was doing that, his comrades were holding the Continentals off. Even Slayer had to admit, these ragtag soldiers were putting up a good fight. Soon, however, Raymond came back and the opposing troops' faces paled.

"Do you want me to use this now, General Slayer?"

"Be my guest, Colonel."

Smirking evilly, Raymond unleashed their new winning advantage.

"Robo-Ky Mark II!?" A.B.A exclaimed

"Oh gosh…" Faust muttered

"Don't worry about it; just fight your hardest!" Sol told them. And they did fight. Sadly, their hardest wasn't really enough. But hey, they were pretty darn happy to be able to survive against that. Also, they had managed to hit Raymond in the head with aluminum.

_**December 1775—General Benedict Arnold arrived in Quebec around the same time Montreal fell. During a fierce blizzard, the Patriots tried to advance, however, the British had turned them around. **_

"RUN, RUN AWAY!!!!"

"What, already!?"

Their numbers started to stream into the opposite direction with more aluminum foil bullets chasing after them.

"Hey, they may be aluminum, but they sure hurt!" Anji stated, trying to dodge the bullets

_**March 1776—With the cannons the colonists stole from the British at Ticonderoga, they proved to be stronger than the British compared to their guns. This resulted in the British evacuation of Boston. **_

"WHOO!!! We actually drove them back!!" Chipp cheered with joy. A.B.A and Zappa high-five'd each other. Ky walked over to Sol, who was looking upon the city.

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah. This event just gets me so excited!" the brunette said to his friend. The blonde smiled.

"Well, this is just the first step in the right direction."

"And that direction will hopefully lead us to victory!"

_**June 1776—the Declaration of Independence was finally issued. The Declaration defined what colonists believed to be their rights. It spelled out their complaints against Britain and declared the colonies free and independent. **_

"It's finished!" Anji said, waving a piece of lined paper in the air. Dizzy took the paper and read it over.

"Looks good, Anji!"

"Thanks!"

"Okay, let's get this thing signed and issued out!" Testament said

"Ha, I bet those Brits will have major seizures when they see this!" Chipp stated

_**December 1776—the Continentals crossed the icy Delaware River on Christmas evening to a Hessian camp. The next day, they attacked the Hessians, who had lowered their guard. Their clever tactics resulted in a Patriot victory. **_

The Continentals had gone on two boats. They were slowly making their way down a small river, which was about the width of the school cafeteria. The group were using their weapons—swords, giant scalpel, giant key, etc—for oars.

"How much further is the camp?" Sol asked

"ABOUT50METERSSOUTHFROMHERE." Robo-Ky answered, "IT'SNOTTOOFAROFF."

"50 meters!? C'mon!" Chipp whined, "I'm bored; I wanna get off this boat!"

"UHCHIPP? WE'REALREADYHERE."

"…I knew that…"

They soon got off the boats and quietly ran towards the camp. A wooden cabin was located there. Just one wooden cabin. Smirking, they crept up and leaned against the outer walls. Once Sol gave the signal, they charged inside. '

"MERRY CHRISTMAS, BI-!"

"Sol! This is rated PG!" Ky scolded him, "No cursing!"

"Aw…"

_**October 1777—Led by Horatio Gates, the Continentals had defeated Lieutenant General 'Gentleman Johnny' Burgoyne and his troops at Saratoga. This was the turning point of the Revolution and marked a significant victory for the Patriots so far. **_

"HA! IN YOUR FACE JOHNNY!" Chipp shouted at him as he surrendered

"Don't make me hit you."

_**Winter of 1777- 1778—Over the harsh winter, one fourth of the hungry and poorly-clothed soldiers stationed at Valley Forge died of disease and malnutrition. **_

"General Badguy," Baiken called, coming into the tent, "Zappa just died a few minutes ago. The pneumonia finally took him down."

Sol sighed, "And that makes it…how many, now?"

"Nine." She stated

He lowered his head, "This winter's been killing off so many of our men…"

"Well, Sol, we are under the mercy of Mother Nature. There's nothing we can do except hope that we come out of this alive and still able to fight."

_**Soon, the Continental Congress approved a treaty of alliance with France. **_

"Hey, guys!!"

"Eh?"

The group turned around to see Ky running over to them, wearing different (and more French) clothing. The blonde seemed to be holding a piece of paper in his hands.

"Whoa, Kiske, slow down!" Faust motioned, grabbing the man by the shoulders, "You'll hurt yourself that way."

"What's with the clothes, Ky? And why are you so giddy?"

Ky held up the paper in front of Sol's face

"The United States of America and France are officially allies."

The brunette smirked, "You hear that, guys? Kiske's on board and he has France with him!"

_**December 1778—A slave in Georgia showed the British a secret trail that allowed them to sneak upon the Patriots and capture the port city of Savannah. **_

"There's the trail, sirs." Potemkin said, pointing beneath a few shrubs

"Thank you kindly, Potemkin. Come, everyone, we shall advance for the capture!" Slayer ordered

"Yes, sir!"

Soon, the powerful forces came into Savannah and successfully captured the city.

"That was an awful anticlimactic way to put it, Authoress." Anji stated. The clouds of smoke yet again formed letters saying, 'Shut up, Anji.'

_**1779—Spain had already made enemies with Britain. They were secretly aiding the Patriots, but were now fully active participants of the Revolution. **_

"Hey, it's Zato!" May said, pointing over to the blind man

"What's up, Zato? Anything wrong with the supplies?" the leader asked

"No. But I was just sent here as a representative for Spain. We would like to publicly declare our alliance with the United States."

"Well, two European powers are better than one." Sol said, "Thanks for the help Zato."

"It's not a problem. Besides, this will be a win-win situation for us, as we wish to damage Britain as well. It's a sure fact that being beaten by a novice country will hurt their pride quite a bit."

_**1780—General Benedict Arnold attempted to betray West Point to the British for a commission in their army and a sum of money. However, the plot fell apart with the capture of Major John Andre. **_

"Well, General Sfondi, this was quite the unexpected turn of events…" Raymond said, sitting across Johnny inside a British tent, "You offer the plans for West Point in exchange for a commission here and money…Correct?"

"That's right. I know every single turn, route and direction they're going to take… Are you having any doubts of me, Raymond?"

"Well, your treason against your comrades is a doubt of its own accord. How do we know that we are able to trust this information?"

"Don't you worry about that, Raymond. It's just sickening that they can mistreat someone of high rank such as I in the manner that they had. That's the only reason why I'm doing this."

"Oh, so you're doing this because of your mistreatment." Raymond stood up from his seat, wearing one of his professional faces, "On either case, I'll have this looked over by General Slayer and Colonel Low. You're dismissed until further notice, General Sfondi. We thank you for your cooperation."

A few days later, the Continentals caught Bridget. He revealed everything to them, including Johnny's betrayal. Sol gritted his teeth with anger.

"Why, that bas-!"

"Sol…" Ky said warningly

"…Jerk." He replaced before resuming his rant, "I can't believe he'd do this! Who the heck does he think he is anyway, the king!? He can't just go around doing that just because he was treated badly; I mean, what we did wasn't even _that_ bad!"

"Sol, calm down." Chipp said, "I'm sure we can think of another way to do this, even without Johnny's help."

"…"

_**September 1781—A French fleet led by the Comte de Grasse sailed into Chesapeake Bay, prepared to challenge and prevent any British ships from entering. It was a major defeat for the Royal Navy. **__**The victory by the French fleet prevented the Royal Navy from re-supplying the forces of General Lord Cornwallis at Yorktown, Virginia. It also prevented interference with the supply of troops and provisions from New York to the armies of George Washington through Chesapeake Bay.**_

"Go get 'em, Ky!" Chipp cheered from the coastal plains. He watched as Ky and his group of fighters sailed into the bay. The blonde rubbed his hands together and smiled

"This is going to be exciting." He said to himself

From the docks, Justice looked out from the side of the ship. If she were not a Gear and actually looked human, you would've seen her pale significantly.

"Oh snap…"

"What is it, Justice?" Slayer asked

"Remember those rumors about French naval assistance?" she questioned him. The nightwalker nodded, "They weren't bluffing. They're here."

Slayer looked to where Justice was pointing and cursed. But they could take them, he thought. As they set out, a naval battle broke out only moments later. The Continentals were cheering Ky and his troops on (Millia, Zato, Testament and Dizzy were on board one ship). Soon, they saw Slayer signal the retreat.

"Did you see that? Slayer got his behind handed to him!" Jam exclaimed

"Well, they're not going to stop us with supplying Sol up in New York, that's for sure!"

_**August- October 1781—About one-third of royal forces in the colonies, commanded by Cornwallis, fell back on the port of Yorktown on the James Peninsula, in the expectation of reinforcements by sea. Instead, Grasse won temporary control of Chesapeake Bay, enabling Washington to leave a screen facing Clinton in New York and to transport his own and Rochambeau's forces to join the outnumbered Lafayette outside Yorktown. After the Royal Navy failed to break the blockade and some of his outer works had fallen, Cornwallis capitulated on October 19. This was the last major military engagement of the Revolution. **_

"Yo! Everyone! I see something!" Baiken called out to her comrades through a shower of aluminum bullets and Styrofoam cannonballs.

"Huh?" Sol squinted to the direction the female redhead was facing and grinned

"I see a _white_ flag!!!"

Everyone stopped firing their arms and looked out, incredulous. When they saw the waving white flag coming from the British side, the group started cheering.

_**October 1781—**__**The Franco-American siege exhausted the British army's supplies of food and ammunition. With no hope for escape, Cornwallis agreed to the terms of Washington's **__**Articles of Capitulation**__**, signing the document at **__**Moore House**__** on October 19. Hours after the surrender, the general's defeated troops marched out of Yorktown to the tune "The World Turned Upside Down."**_

"So, you agree to these terms, Slayer?" Sol asked, resting his head on the fist of his left hand. Ky and Chipp, his right-hand men, were standing next to his right side, as was Axl and Raymond with Slayer. The nightwalker sighed and nodded.

"Yes, Badguy, I do." He replied, signing a piece of white-lined paper. Chipp and Ky high-five'd each other, mentally cheering about the victory. The three came out of Moore House an hour later, wearing grave faces. Everyone's expressions fell a bit.

But then, Sol grinned like a maniac and raised the paper high

"We did it!!"

Soon, the Continental group started cheering hysterically. The brunette ran over to Robo-Ky and handed him the paper.

"Get to Philadelphia as quick as you can and hand this thing over to Congress for tangible proof, okay?"

"ROGERTHATSOL!" he said, giving a quick salute before making his heli-cycle and flying off to Pennsylvania.

As the defeated British marched out of Yorktown, they somehow played the song that comes on when you lose in Arcade mode. Funny, right? Okay, okay, I'll stop… Let's just get on with the end of this thing…

**

* * *

**

"Okay, guys, that's a wrap!" the authoress shouted

"Really? Finally!!" Sol ran out of the unknown place known as Betwixt and Between faster than a hobo being chased by a rabid guard dog. Everyone soon started to stream out of the area as well, except for the authoress. Instead, she smiled and turned to us, the readers.

"Besides the events of the Revolution, what did we al learn today?" she asked. After a moment of silence and upon a realization that we're not going to say anything, she replied, "We learned that history can never be boring if you put your imagination to it!"

"I'd like to thank the Guilty Gear cast for actually helping me out with this." She said. The authoress got up, a CD player in hand and said the usual, "Later, everyone. Stay in school and don't do drugs" comment before leaving. However, before the lights can fade to black, we see Sol running back in and looking around.

"Man! That kid authoress still has my CD player!" he shouted before running out again to find her.

**END**

Yay! It's finally finished! Anywho, I'd like to dedicate this piece of LONG fanfiction to my 8th grade social studies teacher! And I hope you all out there like it, too! Leave reviews if you liked it! If you didn't, don't flame me; just press the little 'back' button on your screen.


End file.
